Fuego en el hielo
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Horo Horo & Anna]] .::LEMON::. Oneshot.... Intentando alejarse del grupo, Horo se encuentra con Anna, descubriendo que la rubia no le es tan indiferente.... ni él a ella.


**_Fuego en el hielo._**

Por**_: _Maeda Ai.**

* * *

Ella estaba entre sus brazos; decir que esto era como un sueño sería la peor mentira que de sus labios hubiese salido. Jamás lo soñó, nunca lo imagino y ni por error se le ocurrió la idea de hacerlo.... con ella.

Desde que ella y los demás los alcanzaron para ayudarlos con la bitácora mágica conversaron en un record de cero ocasiones, lo cual era muy normal considerando que ellos.... bueno.

Unos cuantos cabellos cubrían su femenino rostro y él se encargo de acomodarlos para poder contemplar su belleza. Se veía tan tranquila e inofensiva, muy distinta a como era cuando estaba despierta. Sin embargo el encanto se rompió pues la joven abrió paulatinamente los ojos casi sin pereza.

"Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?."

"No."

Su mirada era fría y sin emoción alguna, aparentemente, pero cuando el chico fijó los ojos en el profundo negro de los de ella, se sintió envolver por los recuerdos de lo acontecido hace sólo un par de horas....

La repentina llegada de los amigos, de sus amigos, lo incomodó un poco; es decir, de pronto tanta gente en el lugar. A veces sólo quería pensar un poco mientras era acompañado por la soledad, pero parecía que el deseo de privacidad se le vino abajo.

Pudiendo percibir un exageradamente ligero aroma a perfume, se percató de la presencia de otra persona. Y la vio.... agachada admirando su rostro reflejado en el agua clara del pequeño lago; por un momento fue como si todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera para permitirle admirarla sólo a ella.... a Anna Kyouyama, que se encontraba, quizá igual que él, buscando un poco de privacidad.

"¿Qué tanto miras?."

Su exquisita voz sonó de golpe obligándolo a desembobarse, aun así continuó observándola embelesado, y es que semejante belleza no podía pasar desapercibida así nada más.

Fue acercándose de nuevo, atraído a la belleza femenina como abejas a la miel, como el metal a un magneto.

A todo esto, se podría decir que la rubia adoptó una actitud defensiva; bueno, con un joven un tanto más alto que ella, con la mirada totalmente fija en su cuerpo y aproximándose con quien sabe que ideas cruzándole la cabeza, pues, ¿quién la culparía por sentirse amenazada?.

Aun así no mostró intención alguna de hacerle ver que, a ella, no le tocaban un sólo cabello, más que nada porque recordaba que se encontraban en el mismo grupo de viajeros.

El "hubiera" llego rápidamente a su mente cuando se vio a si misma acorralada entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho, entre el joven y el ancho tronco de un árbol. El "hubiera" evitado esto, le "hubiera" dado una paliza o, en el mejor de los casos, "hubiera" invocado a Zenki y Goki. Todos esos pensamientos simplemente se esfumaron de forma increíblemente rápida; él sujetó suavemente su barbilla obligándola a mirarle a la cara. Debía admitir que era muy guapo, bueno, nunca lo negó pero tampoco lo afirmo, vamos!..... ni siquiera lo había pensado.

"Va a besarme!!."

Pensó la joven sin estar cien por ciento segura de si sólo lo pensaba así o se autocuestionaba la probabilidad de que así fuere. Por un segundo se sintió completamente convencida de que los labios de este shaman tocarían los suyos, pero las manos del joven corrigieron esa errónea idea.

La mano izquierda del muchacho se había posado así nada más sobre el seno derecho de una joven que sencillamente se quedó en shock.

Él podía sentir la tela del vestido al intentar palpar y cubrir el pecho con un puño, claro que no era la tela lo que exactamente deseaba sentir.

El shaman no tenia la menor idea del porque actuaba así, lo único que tenia bien claro era que lo que sucedía le gustaba; mientras tanto ella, ella perecía haberse quedado helada, incapaz de mover un sólo dedo ante las extrañas acciones que el joven tenia para con ella.

"Anna."

La voz masculina pareció llamarla con ansiedad y pasión. El llamado no fue respondido, por lo que fueron los labios, todavía más desesperados, los que le rogaron a la joven por su atención. La joven salió de una fuerte impresión para entrar de inmediato en otra, sus labios estaban siendo acariciados suavemente.... por primera vez. No pudo evitar el fuerte rojo en sus mejillas, ni tampoco la traviesa lengua que se abrió paso al interior de su boca con facilidad.

Quiso quejarse emitiendo un ligero gemido, aunque más que una queja esta pareció ser un suspiro placentero. Sucumbió ante esta nueva y deliciosa sensación cerrando los ojos y entregándose al devolver, con suavidad y sin prisa, el entusiasmo con que el chico la besaba.

Sintió como las líneas de su cuerpo eran exploradas y ni así quiso abrir los ojos; sólo quiso sentir, sentir esas exquisitas manos que delineaban su cuerpo y que jugaban insistentes con sus pequeños pechos de adolescente.

Lo miro un poco más profundo cuando sintió esas varoniles manos posarse sobre su cintura y elevarla ligeramente para acomodarse en una posición más placentera. El shaman la sostuvo de las piernas sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando estas lo rodearon hasta cruzarse detrás de su espalda, haciendo de esta una escena digna de recordar.

Repentinamente, la chica se abrazó totalmente aferrada al joven, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras rozaba ligeramente la oreja del muchacho con sus labios. Más el se detuvo en su labor, eran, ahora, sus ansiosas manos que se aventuraron por debajo del vestido negro acariciando esa suave y sensible piel jamás tocada.

Fue inevitable!!; las pantaletas fueron arrancadas de un sólo tirón dejando el camino libre para que los dedos del shaman se adentraran en el cuerpo femenino. Primero con prudencia y luego con total confianza, los dedos medio e índice del chico se esmeraron por excitarla con frenéticos movimientos que tocaron y estimularon el clítoris de la joven itako.

Fue como si pequeños choques eléctricos recorriesen cada célula de su cuerpo para relajarla y alocarla al mismo tiempo.

Anna se abrazó al shaman, incapaz de sostenerse erguida por más tiempo.

"Ohh!, es delicioso!!!."

Las palabras se externaban casi a gritos; menos mal que se encontraban un poco alejados del grupo o seguro la hubiesen escuchado al tratar de desahogarse del tremendo orgasmo que acababa de deleitar a su cuerpo. Creyó que eso iba a ser todo, pero al sentir de nuevo esos dedos traviesos, esta vez entrando en la profundidad de su vagina, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho planeaba llegar más allá de una simple excitación y exploración.

Él le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas a las que realmente no estaba acostumbrada; una expresión de diversión y satisfacción que la animaban a continuar.

El apetito sexual se incrementaba conforme la mano del joven se hundía más y más en el interior de la sacerdotisa, la cual reaccionó con suaves movimientos ampliando así el contacto con los dedos del shaman, sumando a todo esto los constantes e inusualmente incitadores gemidos que Anna emitía.

La figura de la joven comenzaba a sudar más; ella trató de no temblar, pero lo sintió venir de nuevo.... el segundo orgasmo se apoderaría de toda su silueta para hacerla gemir de inmenso gusto, más no fue así.

En su afán por satisfacerla y excitarse a si mismo, el joven shaman presionó más hondo en la vagina sin saber que esto le ocasionaría un pequeño problema....

No creía haber alcanzado la barrera de la virginidad de la chica tan pronto; apenas la tocó, tan sólo presionó un poco y de inmediato los brazos de Kyouyama lo rodearon tratando de resistir el pequeño pero incomodo dolor que la había tomado por sorpresa.

"Yame te, yame te !!.... ¡ no sigas !."

Las palabras de la itako lo detuvieron de inmediato, y con la misma velocidad con que pospuso su labor, sacó los dedos de aquel lugar prometedor de placer. No quería lastimarla, derecho a hacerle daño no tenia; aunque se moría por continuar no le quedó más que resignarse a esperar un poco más.

Mientras la oportunidad volvía sus labios tocaron al cuello femenino, besándolo, probándolo, mordiéndolo y, de vez en cuando, succionándolo dejando un par de áreas moradas, prueba del deseo que por ella tenia.

Anna gimió, en parte por el ligero dolor y en parte también por la hermosa sensación de aquellos labios que le hacían sentir de esa manera.

Los pechos de la itako se habían endurecido gracias a los constantes "cariños" que las manos del shaman le propinaban. La parte superior del vestido negro ya no cubría el busto de la chica y ahora la tela de aquel se encontraba arrugada en la cintura de la joven, permitiéndole una excelente visión al muchacho, dejándolo totalmente embelesado con tal belleza física. En ese momento, lo único que sus sentidos percibían era esas dos hermosas creaciones de la naturaleza; sus manos los acariciaban, sentían y apretaban, y sus ojos de ahí no podían despegarse, además, su olfato no podía captar otra cosa que no fuera el aroma de la joven; su perfume, el olor de su joven piel y aquel exquisito e incitador aroma que desprendía su sexo, un enloquecedor y excitante aroma producto de las ansiosas travesuras que minutos atrás a su vagina tocaron.

No pudiendo contenerse más, el shaman hundió el rostro entre aquellas obras del cielo.

El primer contacto fue un pequeño beso con ternura, después, su lengua salió a jugar con los pechos de la chica, recorriéndolos en su totalidad pero sintiendo especial atracción por las aureolas rosas que se tornaban erectas debido a la excitación.

Su forma era tan tentadora que el chico sencillamente permitió que su lengua degustase una y otra vez aquel área; lamiendo con increíble dedicación y deseo, mordiéndolos ligeramente en un par de ocasiones para después succionarlos y degustarlos cual niño amamantando.

Anna, sostenida y de alguna forma sentada sobre la cintura del joven, se percató que algo comenzaba a formarse suave y tranquilo, pero constante, contra sus piernas, buscando quizás retornar a su húmeda vagina.

Creyendo en un principio que se trataba nuevamente de los dedos del shaman, no vio como mala idea el juguetear un rato más de esa forma; sin embargo se percató de que esta vez se trataba de algo un tanto más grande y grueso, y claro, también excitante.

Dirigiendo la mirada por un momento a los pantalones de su compañero, notó como un bulto sobresalía de estos, levantándolos y delatando la condición de su cuerpo.

"Por favor...." -Le suplicó el shaman.- "Necesito entrar en ti."

Vaya, eso si que era increíble; ver a un hombre suplicar de esa manera tan atenta, la itako no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Con las manos sin un movimiento importante hasta ahora, la sacerdotisa deslizo estas hasta la entrepierna del joven, sujetando el zipper de los pantaloncillos y deslizando aquel hacia abajo con gran lentitud.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos reflejándose cada uno en las pupilas del otro. Quizá fue magnetismo, quizá fue excitación o quizá simplemente algo para complementar la lluvia de contactos; el caso es que se besaron con profundidad y pasión; una pequeña entrega antes del platillo fuerte.

Ni él, ni ella tuvieron justificación para esta caricia, fue la sensación en el pecho que coincidió en ellos al mismo tiempo. De pronto vieron algo en los ojos del otro.... una sensación cálida fue provocada.

La excitación y la lujuria los obligó a manifestarse de aquella forma y a no postergar más lo que ambos frenéticamente deseaban. Fue así que Kyouyama introdujo la mano derecha en los pantaloncillos del joven, sintiendo aquel duro, y de considerable tamaño, pedazo de carne humana.

Emitiendo un sonido ronco, el shaman siguió besando y mordiendo el cuello de la chica en tanto que esta exploraba el miembro masculino; era curiosidad y excitación al mismo tiempo.

La itako se sintió guiada por el deseo, un instinto dormido en ella hasta ahora, algo que la hacia masturbar el pene de su acompañante.

La porción de carne era firme y con las caricias que la joven rubia le propinaba, el instrumento creció y creció al grado de no poder mantenerse aprisionado por más tiempo dentro de los pantaloncillos; comprendiendo esto, Anna liberó al miembro de aquel encierro, permitiéndole sentir aun mejor las caricias de sus manos.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?. "___

Esa pregunta se había formulado desde el instante en que los labios de la chica fueron poseídos por la ardiente boca del shaman, y aun a estas alturas la respuesta sencillamente no apareció.

La piel del joven la quemaba y le provocaba escalofríos, en especial cuando, por su descuido al no percatarse antes, el pene masculino intentaba adentrarse en su vagina.

Anna suspiro excitada al sentir la punta del miembro adentrarse entre los labios vaginales de su sexo. Fue lento, muy, muy lento el avance de aquel arma sexual; era tan cálido, tan placentero.... para ella, lo que estaba sucediendo, era hermoso!!.

Su mente divagaba; se creía tonta al pensar por un sólo instante en que sus cuerpos fueron diseñados para explorarse justo en ese instante.

_"¡ Que estúpido !!. "_

Ella pensó, pero al ver nuevamente los azules ojos de su acompañante, la idea ya no le parecía tan loca.

Las manos del shaman sostuvieron con fuerza a la chica poco después de viajar de la cintura a las piernas de la itako. Anna le ayudó en gran parte al rodear la cintura de su amante con sus piernas, cruzando estas detrás de la espalda y aferrándose a él.... nada la haría soltarlo.

Lo que ambos deseaban era justamente esto: el roce constante entre sus sexos.

Los gemidos volvieron, esta vez por parte del muchacho que al sentir la humedad y el fácil, y perfecto, deslizamiento en la vagina de la joven, sólo podía hacer eso, gemir....

Y no sabiendo que fue lo que más lo excito, si las insistentes y suaves manos femeninas que lo acariciaban por doquier, los delicados labios que no paraban de llenarle de besos el rostro, o la constante fricción de sus sexos.... no sabia.

La increíble mezcla de todos aquellos hermosos y excitantes contactos.... pudo ser sólo eso.

O quizás.... que era con "ella" con la que estaba. No podía negar que él la observó hermosa desde el primer instante; y esa belleza fue el detonador de tanto deseo. ¡¡ Él estaba loco de pasión !!.

Así, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras él se inclinaba de forma que ambos quedasen recostados sobre el pasto.

Con tan sólo la punta de su miembro en el interior de la jovencita, él se llevo las piernas de la misma hasta los hombros, adoptando una posición que le facilitaba enormemente la entrada.

Acariciando por completo su silueta, desde los senos hasta las temblorosas y suaves piernas; el chico movía, agitado, de adelante hacia atrás las caderas, era un ritmo constante, fácil, aunque un poco lento.

Disfrutaba del ir y venir de los pechos de la itako, movimiento propiciado por las duras y consecutivas entradas del miembro masculino.

Oh, dios!!, se sentía incitado a probar nuevamente de aquel par de hermosos y suaves atributos de la mujer.

Hubo un gemido, quizá de molestia, quizá de sorpresa; fue una penetración más fuerte que las anteriores la que provocó que la joven emitiera aquel sonido, esto sumado a que las filosas uñas seguían clavadas en la espalda del joven, obligándolo a mirar ambos sexos unidos..... un delgado hilo de sangre emergía de la vagina de su amante.

"No es n-nada."

Y fue su hermosa voz envuelta en un susurro lo que más llamó su atención.

A los ojos la miro, y si bien su rostro no expresaba precisamente dolor, si denotaba cansancio e incomodidad.

Como toda respuesta a las palabras de la rubia, el shaman buscó los labios de esta para devorarlos con pasión, quizá también con agradecimiento.

Pasado un rato, reiniciando con aquella danza que fuese detenida. Movimientos que buscaban un insistente contacto entre sus sexos.

Y a cada segundo transcurrido, a cada momento que el pene del chico entraba en ella, la silueta femenina se tornaba todavía más atractiva y desafiante. En parte era el agua salada que su cuerpo transpiraba y que parecía lograr que la figura de Anna brillara en la oscuridad de la noche.

También su lindo rostro invadido de placer; sus negros ojos cerrados; su boca abierta al no poder contener los sonidos que de esta salían, y ese adorable color rojo en sus mejillas..... ¡ Kami, no pudo evitarlo !!.

"Creo.... creo que t-te quiero."

Ante las palabras del joven, Anna abrió los ojos tan sólo para contemplar como el rostro de su amante se aproximaba al suyo. La besó, y la besaba. Parecía querer devorar su boca y contagiarse del delicioso sabor que habitaba en el interior de esta. Ella se le aferró utilizando las piernas para "abrazarlo" y hacerle entender que no deseaba que saliera de su cuerpo.

Así, mejilla con mejilla, la sacerdotisa sintió el tierno calor humano que para ella existía; y cuando su corazón latió locamente al punto de creer que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, no por excitación, no por lujuria; fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que se sentía amada, deseada.

Y lloró; sólo fue una lagrima la que solitariamente se deslizó por la mejilla derecha, haciendo contacto con el rostro del shaman en un fino instante de roce.

"Ho.... Horo Horo."

De un momento a otro, la penetración se incrementó con bastante fuerza. A cada empuje de las caderas del shaman ella emitía gemidos cada vez más profundos.

Esa penetración desenfrenada; un deslizamiento rápido y sencillo entre la antes virginal vagina de la itako.

Tratando de no gemir, Anna apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

Qué si lo disfrutaba?: Si, pero no deseaba que el apuesto joven de cabellera azul se lo echase en cara después. Claro que con los entrecortados sonidos que él emitía, era muy difícil concentrarse en no demostrar placer; era más que evidente que ambos estaban disfrutando de esto.

Ella, por la constante entrada y ataque del pene del shaman; él, por la fricción y roce entre su miembro y los músculos internos de la joven.

El placer ha ido llegando a limites increíbles, tanto así que comienza a arrancarles gemidos y palabras que en condiciones normales no dirían.

El chico de cabello azulado no podía sentirse más complacido y excitado cuando Anna hubo iniciado movimientos de entrada y salida, y de arriba a abajo, provocando ella misma que el trozo de carne de su amante entrase una y otra vez.

De pronto no pudo evitar sentirse completamente dominado cuando fue ligeramente empujado contra el césped, para luego ver la rapidez con la que su mujer se sentaba con las piernas a los costados; tomando el miembro varonil entre sus finas manos para guiarlo lentamente hasta su vagina.

Ella sólo tuvo que bajar un poco las caderas para que de un momento a otro la espina se le quedara clavada en el sexo nuevamente.

Aquel cuyo espíritu manipulaba el hielo, pudo notar el fuego en los ojos de la itako; una mirada de pasión, excitación y lujuria, una provocadora mirada llena de deseo que iba dirigida a él y sólo a él.

"Necesito más!!."

Anna habló de una forma un tanto seca, pero las ansias la llevaron a arañar el torso de su amante; un pecho bastante varonil y atractivo ante los ojos de la chica, el mismo que había sido despojado de sus ropas hace ya varios minutos, así como las demás que en determinado momento hubiesen cubierto a su cuerpo.

En tanto, el chico peliazul sujetaba a su mujer de las caderas con una fuerza casi delirante, iniciando así con una serie de movimientos circulares para que ella lo montase mejor.

Horo no pudo evitar estrujar con fuerza aquel par de senos que adornaban la figura de la joven. Besarlos era tan necesario que cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con al piel de la chica pareció devorarlos entre besos, lengüetazos y succiones.

"Mmm...Horooo, no te detengas."

Ambos cuerpos parecían necesitarse y buscarse mutuamente. En cada penetración de fuerza y rapidez tremenda, el sonido que producía la entrada del pene del muchacho en la increíblemente húmeda vagina de la itako, era similar a una pelota al chocar con en suelo mojado.

Todo era hermoso, perfecto; todo era pasión y placer, sin embargo, prolongar un poco más la intensa situación ya no iba a ser posible. El shaman se vio envuelto entre los brazos de la sacerdotisa, a la cual sintió temblar sobre su cuerpo.

"Ohh, Horo Horo.... por favor, mantente dentro mío. E-esto se siente tannn bien."

Las palabras apenas y pudieron ser entendidas por el joven oji-azul que sólo atinó a sonrojarse al mirar a Anna ser atacada por un fuerte orgasmo que la recorrió haciéndola gemir agradada y locamente.

Para ella, esto había concluido. Era el cansancio, la satisfacción y comodidad lo que ahora embarga su ser.

"Eso, eso fue.... increíble."

Poco después de confesar su sentir, la itako se recostó sobre su amante tratando de asimilar todo cuanto había acontecido. Quiso mantenerse así, con el pene del shaman aun dentro de su vagina, cosa fácil considerando que este aun continuaba penetrándola con insistencia.

"Anna.... no puedo más."

La chica apenas y pudo escuchar esa frase; para cuando se dio cuenta, Horo Horo abandonó inesperadamente su vagina para luego ofrecerle su pene duro y palpitante. No lo pensó dos veces, ella aceptó abriendo la boca y recibiendo en esta aquel instrumento que segundos antes la hiciera muy, muy feliz.

Con sólo la mitad del miembro masculino en su garganta, ya que la longitud de este no le permitía degustar más, la sacerdotisa saboreó como pudo el pene de su poseedor, lamiendo cada centímetro de carne y succionando, delirante, la punta. Logrando, al cabo de unos minutos, que el chico no pudiese contenerse más y por ende expulsara una fuerte eyaculación que desembocó en la garganta de la itako.

Bebiéndose lo que pudo, Anna permitía que una considerable cantidad de semen escapara de sus labios y que esta misma escurriera por su cuello y sus pechos aun excitados.

"Ufff, no puedo creer lo que ha pasado."

Siendo estos los últimos segundos en que los labios y la lengua de la joven recorrían intensamente su miembro, Horo Horo no pudo evitar que las anteriores palabras de emoción se escapasen de su boca.

Al oírlo, Anna se incorporo de frente al muchacho, mirándolo intimidante. Y a pesar de todo, ese momento fue un tanto incomodo; ellos dos, de pie, mirándose a los ojos y además.... desnudos!!.

Pero también fue un momento muy agradable, el mirarse mutuamente y descubrirse satisfechos el uno del otro; percibir el deseo de una "próxima vez".

"Y.... ¿qué se supone que vamos a....?."

Kyouyama quiso decir algo, pero el repentino toque frío entre el viento de la noche y su desnuda piel la hizo callar y abrazarse a si misma.

Aprovechando que al frío de la noche ella no era inmune, el shaman se atrevió a abrazarla, e instantes después a besarla. Decir que ella le correspondió a sus deseosos labios, esta de más.

Y ahí, en medio de quien sabe que lugar, a quien sabe que horas de la noche, se encontraban dos amantes que se besaban apasionadamente. Descubriendo cosas muy interesantes el uno del otro.

Él, que la itako podía ser más cariñosa de lo que parecía y, que quizás, podía ser ella quien apaciguara su deseo por una novia; sonaba absurdo considerando que ella estaba comprometida, pero ni siquiera eso le importó.... a ninguno de los dos.

En tanto la sacerdotisa descubrió que el shaman era más interesante y atractivo de lo que aparentaba.

Lo cierto es que, por ahora, Anna sólo quería permanecer entre los brazos del chico de Hokaido; quizás después consideraría la opción de vestirse. Ya que, contrario a lo que ella pensaba, los labios y piel de Horo Horo eran cálidos y ardientes, capaces de derretir a su escudo de hielo.

El shaman y la reina de hielo.... juntos encendieron el fuego en el hielo.

* * *

Dedicado a: _**Asuka Ishida.**_

He aquí mi primer fic de Shaman King, definitivamente no es el primero en español, pero si de los primeros con esta "pareja", si no es que el único.... Me encantan estos dos.

¿Por qué sobre ellos?: Bien, pues yo adoro a Horo Horo; es tan lindo, LO AMO. Y pues Anna es uno de los personajes más importantes. Eso y que he leído varios fics donde la itako es relacionada con Yoh, por obvias razones; con Hao y hasta con Len, pero nunca con Horo.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. [[ maedaaihotmail.com ]]

Es material de "Fallen Angel"

Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY [[ arisugawaarashihotmail.com ]].

PRISS [[ prisspkhotmail.com ]]

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 17 de Julio de 2003.

maedaaihotmail.com

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossover.

No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.


End file.
